marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-21
Earth-21 Earth-21 is a reboot of the entire Marvel universe. After Earth-616 was brought to a close, Marvel announced they would begin again with a new retelling of the entire Marvel universe, this time with a more streamlined and continuity-focused approach that lacked the complexity of character deaths and resurrections, retcons, and multiverses. It also runs more in real time, using a system closer to DC comics and the MCU, where heroes are rotated in and out of their mantle after they become too old or die. The world is praised for its continuity and linked storytelling. [work in progress!] Timeline of major events Beginning of Time: In the beginning, there was the big bang: a universal transformation that brought a new universe into existence. The explosion formed nine men known as the Ancient Ones. Each created a stone of immense power, as well as the systematic splitting of reality into nine 'Realms'. The nine realms grew in harmony, with some growing faster than others. The Realm 'Midgard' eventually grew to become a huge encompassing galaxy with a large array of species. 2600 BC: A young race of humans on Earth were visited by the Kree. Many humans were taken and experimented on, gaining special powers. Most of these 'InHumans' would go onto be moved to the Kree-made city Attilan on the moon, though some remained on Earth and interbred with humans, notably En Sabah Nur, the father of the mutant race. 1800s: A mutant boy called James Howlett is born, and he soon discovers his bone claws which can extend from his fists at will. He and his brother Victor live as outcasts before joining the circus and eventually joining the army, where he would stay for years to come after finding out about his immortality. 1940s: World War II begins, and the Nazi special science group HYDRA splits from Hitler. The scientist Abraham Erskine develops a super soldier serum based upon his father, who was a mutant. He defected from HYDRA while the formula was still incomplete, taking it to the US. Meanwhile, Johann Schmidt, the leader of HYDRA, attempted to complete and test the serum on himself. It worked, but Schmidt was horribly disfigured, becoming the villainous Red Skull. Erskine eventually uses the finished serum on underdeveloped soldier Steven Rogers, who he sees as the perfect man for the serum. He becomes Captain America and fights for three years as the symbol of hope, while making allies with Jack Fury, the Howling Commandos (including the mysterious James Howlett), Peggy Carter, Dominic Stark and his childhood best friend Bucky Barnes. It all ends after Red Skull, Bucky and Cap are fighting in a plane that crashes into the Arctic ocean, causing Bucky to seemingly be incinerated by the engine, and Cap and the Red Skull to sink to the bottom of the ocean. In the aftermath, Jack Fury, Dominic, Peggy and the howling commandos (sans James) set up the agency SHIELD, while many HYDRA operatives are recruited into the organization through Project Paper-Clip. Despite this HYDRA remained active inside SHIELD. After WWII: Mutants become more and more prominent in the world, largely due to the baby boom being made up of a large population of soldiers who survived WWII due to their mutant abilities. With this two future prominent mutants are born: Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Naiver. Around this time a program called Weapon X began, which had been secretly testing on making mutants into Government weapons. One of their test subjects was James Howlett / Weapon X. He had adamantium attached to his bones and his memory wiped, only for him to escape and live life in Canada under the name Logan, or 'Wolverine' James Montgomery Falsworth continued fighting under the name Union Jack after he and some other members left the Howling Commandos, which was now owned by SHIELD. He used an unfinished version of the super soldier serum to keep up physical condition into his 30s and 40s. SHIELD leadership was since passed down to Nick Fury, Jack's son. After gaining gravity altering powers, SHIELD scientist Dr. Franklin Hall became corrupted with what he believed to be a gift from God, causing mass destruction in NYC and the murder of SHIELD agent Dum Dum Dugan. This caused a young Nick Fury to call upon super-powered individuals Union Jack, Ant Man, Wasp and the mysterious Wolverine to team up for the 'Avengers project'. They defeated 'Graviton', but soon disbanded, with the Avengers project being shelved for when the world was really ready. Hank and Janet remained at SHIELD, James retired, and Wolverine defected to the government Black Ops mutant Team X to join a man who claimed to be his brother, unaware that Team X were the very same people who had wiped his memory. 1980/90s: A young telepathic Charles and a shape-shifter Raven had hidden their powers for a long time, when they ran into fugitive mutant Erik Lehnsherr, who was on the run for killing several ex-Nazis who persecuted Jews in WWII. They provide him refuge at Charles's mansion, but soon discover a shocking truth, as when Erik went to track down the evil and corrupt military leader Sebastian Shaw, he actually found a far-right mutant nationalist terrorist cell known as the Hellfire Club, who planned to reveal the truth about mutant kind and wage war against humanity. These events during the end of the cold war brought mutant hysteria to its pinnacle, causing the beginning of the Sentinel program. The war ended with a battle between the 'X-Men' and the Hellfire Club in the Soviet-owned state Genosha, in which Magneto killed Sebastian Shaw in his rage. When Sentinels attacked both parties, Charles is shot, paralyzing him from the waist down. Erik realized humans would never adapt to mutant kind, so he destroyed the Sentinels and made himself the new leader of the Hellfire Club, renaming it the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Magneto, Emma Frost and Mystique all swapped sides as they left Genosha, bringing a ten year peace in the mutant war. Meanwhile, a damaged Charles Xavier transformed his mansion into a school for mutant kids, recruiting a 'first class' of kids from around the world, notably Storm, Jean Grey, Angel and the children of Sean and Alex (Cyclops and Siryn). He named the students the X-Men and continued to teach for years to come, with the help of his fellow mutants as teachers. Meanwhile, Wolverine leaves team X after his supposed brother Sabretooth goes rogue, murdering Bolt. After Logan defects from the team to Canada he is hunted by Maverick until he kills him and remains as a drifter in the country. Modern Day Logan runs into fellow mutant Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde and the two travel together until they are attacked by Riptide, Mastermind and Toad, until they are saved by a few other mutants who claim to be part of the X-Men, a secret school for mutants. Both Kitty and Logan enroll at the school, until the mutant Rogue arrives, only to turn out to be a mole for the Brotherhood. Once again, the mutant war is brought back into the spotlight as the X-Men, Brotherhood and Sentinel program all fight for their beliefs. Tony and Greg Stark continues his family line as a weapon's manufacturer when Tony is captured while on a weapon's demonstration in China. He is captured by the criminal syndicate The Ten Rings, led by the mysterious Mandarin. He is forced to make we apons of mass destruction, but Tony and fellow prisoner Ho Yinsen build a robotic suit of armour to attempt a break out. They fight back, but Ho is killed in the fire-fight. When Tony returns home he ceases all weapons manufacturing at Stark tech, causing his brother to turn on him. Tony soon becomes 'Iron Man' as he realizes he can use his abilities for good. (see Tony Stark (Earth-21)) Gamma radiation expect Dr. Bruce Banner is building a Gamma bomb as an attempt to re-create the super soldier serum, when it goes off prematurely, turning the five night staff into Gamma-irradiated monsters. Bruce Banner became the Hulk, a green skinned monster who transforms when Angry. Emil Blonsky, the special forces guardsman becomes Abomination. Rick Jones, the intern, is protected by Bruce from the blast and thus unaffected. Fellow scientist Samuel Sterns became the Leader as well as Doctor Leonard Samson who is not effected badly. They are all awoken in a high security prison, but following a mass breakout they all went their separate ways, only for Hulk to return to the US when Abomination attacked there. The Asgardian God Thor was banished to Earth after his mysterious brother Loki frames him for crimes he did not commit. Being stripped of his power and sent to earth, he lives as the Human Donald Blake, and teams up with scientists Jane Foster and Erik Selvik in an attempt to get his hammer back. Upon finding his hammer Loki sends down the Destroyer armor to kill Thor. The Destroyer armor battles SHIELD forces and the Wasp, when Thor shows worthiness and regains his hammer and power, stopping the Destroyer. He is later taken into SHIELD custody as Nick Fury begins questioning him about alien life, when Loki arrives on Earth and steals the Tesseract from SHIELD, an ancient Asgardian weapon and one of the nine infinity stones scattered across the universe. In response to this Hank and Janet Pym continued working as high profile SHIELD agents, as well as letting their daughter, the new wasp, attempt to round up the growing number of super heroes into SHIELD control in this state of emergency. The Avengers Assemble Apocalypse The Ultron Imperative Character Guide 1940s SHIELD * Jack Fury * Peggy Carter * Dominic Stark Howling Commandos * Steve Rogers / Captain America * James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes * Dum Dum Dugan (deceased) * Gabe Jones * Jim Morita * jacques Dernier / 'Frenchie' * James Montgomery Falsworth / Union Jack * Dino Manelli * James Howlett (defected) HYDRA * Johann Schmidt * Arnim Zola * Abraham Erskine (defected) * 1960s/1970s SHIELD * Nick Fury Weapon X * William Stryker * James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine Avengers * James Montgomery Falsworth / Union Jack * Hank Pym / Ant Man * Janet Van Dyne / The Wasp * Logan / Wolverine 1980/90s X-Men * Charles Xavier / Proffessor X * Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto (leaves) * Raven Darkholme / Mystique (leaves) * Alex Summers / Havok * Sean Cassidy / Banshee * Hank McCoy / Beast Hellfire Club / Brotherhood of Mutants * Sebastian Shaw / Black King (killed) * Emma Frost / White Queen (leaves) * Janos Quested / Riptide * Azazel * Jason Wyngarde / Mastermind Team X * John Wraith / Kestrel * Logan / Wolverine * Victor Creed / Sabretooth * Kristof North / Maverick * Christopher Bradley / Bolt Modern Day Avengers * Tony Stark / Iron Man (founder) * Steven Rogers / Captain America * Hope Pym / Wasp (founder) * Bruce Banner / Hulk (founder) * Thor Odinson (founder) * Scott Lang / Ant Man X-Men * Charles Xavier / Professor X (teacher) * Hank McCoy / Beast (teacher) * Emma Frost (teacher) * Sean Cassidy / Banshee (teacher) * Alex Summers / Havok (teacher) * Scott Summers / Cyclops * Jean Grey / Red * Waren Worthington III / Angel * Ororo Munroe / Storm * Bobby Drake / Iceman * Theresa Cassidy / Siryn * John Allerdyce / Pyro * Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * Logan / Wolverine * Lorna Dane / Polaris * Shiro Yoshida / Sunfire * Peter Rasputin / Colossus Brotherhood of Mutants * Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto * Raven Darkholme / Mystique * Azazel * Jason Wyngarde / Mastermind * Janos Quested / Riptide * Anna Marie / Rogue (defected) * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch (defected) * Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver (defected) * Victor Creed / Sabretooth * Mortimer Toynbee / Toad US Government * President Matthew Ellis * Senator James Kelly * Bolivar Trask Item/Location Guide Organiasations: Avengers: '''A superhuman team who have performed many acts of heroism over the years. First started in the late 70s after Graviton killed Dum Dum Dugan, only to disband after one mission. Hank and Janet later sent their daughter Hope (the new wasp) to unite a new avengers after the alien Loki arrives on Earth. '''SHIELD: HYDRA: Hellfire Club: X-Men: Team/weapon X: Howling Commandos: The infinity gauntlet: * The Space stone * The Time Stone * The Mind Stone * The Power Stone * The Soul Stone * The Luck Stone * The Reality Stone * The Gravity Stone * The Life Stone Category:Universes Category:Earth-21 Category:Jaga 321 Category:Realities